Shana's Disappearance
by yuji09shana
Summary: Shana realized that she loves Yuji,but it's hard for her to admit it.... Will Shana confess her true feeling to Yuji ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shakugan no Shana. Nor do I own any of the characters.

Meaning of some words : "Urusai" means shut up

"Tadaima" means I'm home

" Ikimasu" means I'm going

**Chapter - 1**

It's almost evening in Misaki City…..

Despite of this, Shana is still training Yuji to become more powerfull.

"One more time !!" Shana said.

"Hey, hold on,Shana….!! It's almost dinner time,how about we hold this training and resume it tomorrow…? Asked Yuji.

"Hmm, you're right." She replied. "I'm dropping the Fuuzetsu."

"Okay…"sighed Yuji in a such relief.

They were going home,walking side by side….Some awkward silent aura raising….

Then Yuji broke the silent….

"H-hey Shana….how about we take some vacation…it's almost summer vacation,right ?"

"What do you mean ?"Shana replied.

"Well,I think that we were too focused to this training and…."

Shana replied before Yuji finished his explanation, "Now that you mention it, I remember something…."

"W-what is that Shana ….?"Yuji tilted his head to the left, looking at Shana in a curiosity.

Shana turned her head to hide that she is blushing "Not of your concern"

"Shana, are you alright ? are you sick ?"Yuji patted Shana's head,he though that Shana get a fever because of her face become red.

"No,I'm not !!!!"smirked Shana.

"But…"

"Hmmpph……urusai urusai urusai !!!!! Shana cried,and slapped Yuji's head in such away.

"Ouch…" said Yuji, covering his head that was being slapped. "Sorry…."

Well, this is my first writing and first chapter too about Shakugan no Shana FanFiction thread.

Please, review my first post….

Thank you for reading, and I will make the next chapter as soon as possible.

**yuji09shana**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, at last, the next chapter…

Take a long time than I expected,ahehe ^_^

Alikmionejean & hana 'natsu' phantomhive , thank's for the review, keep in touch with my next chapter ^_^

And for all readers, happy enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Shakugan no Shana. Nor do I own any of the characters.

**Chapter - 2 :**

**The next morning**

Shana and Yuji goes to school together as usual. Along the way, they meet up with Yoshida Kazumi.

"Ohayou Sakai-kun, Shana-chan !" said Kazumi.

"Ohayou,Yoshida-san !"replied Yuji.

"Hmmmph, ohayou !" Shana replied curtly.

"Let's go to school together,shall we ?" asked Kazumi.

"Well, sure, let's go !" said Yuji.

"_What is she doing in here all of a sudden !"_ Shana though to herself.

"Umm, Sakai-kun, have you plan about your summer vacation ?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet. How about you ?"

"Umm, Oga-chan said that she want to take me to somewhere special…I wonder where it'll be….."

"Wow, that's good !" said Yuji.

"Ahahaha, thank's Sakai-kun ."

"_urusai, urusai, urusai !"_ Shana shouted to Yuji in her though. She didn't like the idea that Yuji and Kazumi had gone closer by day.

"Come on,we'll be late if walk like a lamb !" smirked Shana.

"H-hey, Shana ! Wait !"

"_What's wrong with her ?"_ Yuji though to himself now.

At class, Shana can't concentrate with the lesson. She's thinking something else. Yuji knew that there's something wrong happen to Shana.

After school, Shana going home alone…

"Hey, Shana, let's go home, shall we ?"ask Yuji.

"Sorry, I'll go home by myself, thanks…" Shana answered.

"W-wait,Shana….."

"_Wait,did she….blushing just now? "_ Yuji though to himself.

Along the way,the Flame of Heaven, Alastor ask Shana.

"Hey,what's wrong with you?" asked Alastor.

"Nothing….." said Shana.

"Is it that Mystess, Sakai Yuji that you were thinking ?"

"No,it isn't….." Shana blushing.

"Are you sure ? tsk, tsk, it's been a long time since you've directly interacted with humans…"said Alator.

"Tha-that's not….! Mystess….a real person's remnants."

"Hmm….but that's not how you feel…..right?" ask Alastor.

"No, it isn't…..Alastor…." answered Shana, still blushing.

"You still don't admit it, do you…? Alright then, let's save this matter, because we will train that Sakai Yuji so he can fully control his power of existence." said Alastor.

"I'm sorry, Alastor, I guest this time you and Wilhelmina will train him…..I have something to do…"

"See that, you still don't want to admit it…..You don't want to train him by now because….."

"urusai, urusai , urusai…..! " Shana shouted Alastor before he finish his words…..

This is the end of chapter 2…..

Hope you enjoy it, and keep in touch with my next chapter….

Thank you for reading, and please review my post….

Thank you ^_^


End file.
